


Would You Live For Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just your casual fanfiction about a human falling in love with a sassy, gay angel.





	Would You Live For Me?

_ "Dean..." _

Dean Winchester's eyes shot open, a scream stuck in his throat. His mind and body were in agony, but that wasn't new. How long had he been in hell? He knew that it had to be several years if not decades by now. Peace was rare and sleep was almost nonexistent for the ex-hunter. But he didn't care. His little brother, Sam, was safe and alive. So what that he had to make a deal with a demon that would only give him a year left alive so that his brother would be brought back to life? Sammy means everything to Dean and he would make the deal again if he had to.

_ “You will be set free…” _

No one has ever been able to get out of Hell, and Sam and Bobby hadn’t found a way as far as he knew. This was Dean Winchester’s existence for the rest of time. Torture and be tortured with no hope of rest.

At least, that’s what he thought.

Eternity after the hellhounds had torn his body to shreds, hope came for him.

“Dean,” was all the being had said before wrapping an arm around him and the two began ascending through hell.

The being who was saving him gripped him hard and was raising him from perdition as it swung a blade that Dean didn’t recognize and slashed demon after demon that tried to stop them.

“Who are you?” Dean found himself whispering, looking up into this savior’s eyes.

He saw its lips move but couldn’t hear whatever it said over an ear-piercing sound as they were absorbed in a bright light that made him feel warm and safe.

_ “Dig…” _

Dean found himself digging through what he really hoped was dirt and broke through the surface of...Earth! He gulped down as much air as his lungs would allow him for several minutes as the newly-resurrected human looked around at his surroundings.

‘How’d I get here?’ he thought to himself, not being able to recall how he escaped the inescapable Hell.

‘Wait, where is  _ here _ ?’

With no one nearby to answer his questions, Dean heaved himself up out of the hole that he wasn’t quite sure how or when he got in.

With the sun beating down his back, the eldest Winchester took of his flannel and tied it around his waist before walking down the baren dirt road. What felt like hours passed before he found a convenience store. With no money, Dean just went into the bathroom and drank water from the faucet.

‘What’s a guy gotta do to get some pie?’

Going back out and up to the checkout area, he asked the cashier what city they were in before heading back out into the summer heat.

‘South Dakota...Bobby...Sammy!’

Not stopping until nightfall at another store, he discreetly went in to check the dates on the milk. 40 years in hell and only 4 months has passed on Earth since he was viciously removed from it.

_ “Keep going…” _

Finding a bench by a bus stop, Dean curled up under it and drifted off into a restless sleep filled with nightmares until the last bit.

_ Someone that he never remembered seeing was by his side. He didn’t know the man’s name but felt like he had seen his face somewhere before. The two were sitting on a two-cushioned couch together in a very clean room that he definitely had never been in before. _

_ “You shouldn’t be here, Dean,” the mad said in a gruff but kind voice. _

_ “Where are we?” he asked, looking around them. _

_ “Heaven.” _

_ “Heaven? As in, like, the God-house?” _

_ “I-I’m not sure how to respond to that. But we are in  _ **_the_ ** _ Heaven.” _

_ “Who are you?” _

_ “I’m the one who gripped you hard and raised you from perdition.” _

_ “You’re the one who busted me out of the Hell-House?” _

_ “I don’t think you really understand what a house is.” _

_ “Wait, you still didn’t answer my question.  _ **_Who_ ** _ are you?” _

_ “I’ve told you my name before.” _

_ Dean stares at the man quizzically, trying to recall such an event. _

_ “I don’t...I don’t remember.” _

_ “My name is-” _

Dean woke up with a start but didn’t need to hear the end of the sentence.

“Castiel,” he breathed.

The word escaped his lips involuntarily, causing a weird feeling to envelop his chest. Sitting up abruptly, Dean saw truck-lights shining in his eyes as a driver approached him on the empty road.

“Hey!” Dean yelled, jumping up and flailing his arms in the air, hoping to hail the truck down as if it were a taxi.

“Where to, hitchhiker?” the driver asked as he swung open the passenger door.

“Sioux Falls.”

Having the driver drop him off at a random motel, Dean made the rest of the trek to Singer Salvage Yard on foot. Arriving with the sun, he knocked on the door of the only place he can really call home anymore. Getting a flask of holy water to the face wasn’t exactly the “Welcome home!” that he had expected, but Dean didn’t care. No more hell, no more torture, back to Sammy and hunting...and finding out who this Castiel is on the side.


End file.
